DVD (digital versatile disc) stream recording will be finally specified soon and concerns DVD Rewritable/Re-recordable discs for recording and playing back digital bitstreams including for example MPEG data packets as specified in ISO/IEC 11172, 13818 or 14496. To enable proper real-time playback, e.g. of stored MPEG-2 transport packets according to the DVB-S standard ETS 300 421, a time information is to be added to every data packet to be recorded.
In WO-A-00/14952 of the applicant it is proposed to use original IEEE 1394 timestamps also in a DVD stream recorder.